Rini's dream date
by Small-buttercup
Summary: Rini is missing Helios like crazy. Helios is missing her like crazy. Finally Helios aske her to go on a date a very magical date. completed and reviesed.
1. I can't get you off my mind

Rini's dream date  
  
*~*~Author's note: This is an old Sailor moon story I had on a floppy disk I know most people don't really like Rini but I do. I change minor grammatical errors and added these little author notes but that's it. Hope you enjoy it. ~*~*~*  
  
Act one: I can get you off my mind.  
  
(A/n: This is all in Rini's point of view or as I seen people write it as 'RPOV'.)  
  
Today is June 28, 199X  
  
Dear dairy,  
  
I woke up this morning glad that school is out and I can finally spend my days with Darien and the rest of the girls. Darien bought me this diary the other day I like it and all but it remind me of him. Helios. I can't believe I helped save the world this time. Well I kinda save the world last time with my pure heart and befriending Hotaru. I miss her a lot too. This diary reminds me of Helios because it has a winged horse on it that looks just like Pegasus. Pegasus was the form that Helios spirit took when he was trapped by the witch Nephrenia. Who destroy his home Elysion and almost cover our world in darkness but we stopped her with the golden crystal. I almost cried when Darien gave it too me. He told me he got it for me since I always seem to have a lot of secrets and a lot on my mind. He says it a good thing to write them down sometimes, but he warn me to keep you somewhere safe so Serena won't try to read it. Though she really can't cause I have the key and I can lock you up. I'm hiding you in between my mattress though I'm not sure that's a good place. I think there some loose boards in my room maybe I can pry some of them loose and hid you in there. I know it's almost me and Serena's birthday too. I guess I still a little blue. Almost ever, special friend I seem to make, I lose. I enjoyed being with Houtaru but she had an evil demon inside her and was reborn into a baby. So, we can't play anymore. Pegasus was actually the soul of Helios who is the guardian of dreams and lives in Elysion and have to help protect all our dreams. Still I miss them both like crazy and wish they could me with me now. They are both in my heart but it doesn't feel the same way. Serena knocking on my door, we going shopping with the girls today. -End- (Of her writing in her diary.)  
  
I walked along holding Amy's hand. Amy nice and smart and I like being with her. We read books together, she tells me a lot of neat stuff, and she also helps me with long division. Raye and Serena are fighting over the same skirt, there's a summer sale on skirts and sandals going on all through the mall. Raye says Serena is too fat to fit the skirt so she might as well like her have it. Serena says she isn't fat and Raye is too tall so she should let her have it. This makes me laugh cause it is true Serena is probably to fat for the skirt and Raye looks like she might me too tall for it. Mina finds a pair of really cute sandals and Lita found a nice summer kimono. Amy and I are sitting on the bench just watching the girls turn into shopolics. Amy not really paying attention cause she reading a book, which is in old English and be some guy name Shakespeare. Raye and Serena manage to rip the skirt so now neither of them can wear it. Now Serena is crying causing a major scene as always. I can't believe this is how my mother used to act! I can't believe she going to be my mother in the future! Raye then takes the skirt and pays for it and drags Serena along with her. The girls wrap it and we leave much to all the clerks' relief. The crowds spread and go elsewhere too. Now I holding Lita's hand there so many people here today I afraid I might get lost. Lita has a strong grip on my little hand someday I hope I can cook just like her, I wish Serena could too. Her cooking is disgusting and it's always brunt. We stop at a café and Mina buys me a milkshake and asks what on my mind. I just tell her that I hope I make some new friends this summer. The girls tell me to cheer up and that I'll make a lot of new friends cause they'll take me to a lot of places. This make me smile.  
  
After another, two hours and almost a dozen fights between Raye and Serena and sometimes Mina joining in if it was something really cute. We leave the mall and I'm holding Raye hand. She acts like she can't stand being with Serena but I know they two are really the bestest of friends. I get jealousy sometimes because of it. Raye collects all kinds of humorous manga books and lives in a big temple. She tells me a lot of cool story that were from long ago. We take the bus to me and Serena's house. I have to carry one of Serena's bags, she whines cause she owe the girls money now. Serena is always broke and always begging people for money. Like Darien and her parents, I wonder why she just doesn't get a job herself. She such a bum and a meatball head. Secretly I want to become this meatball head because she is strong and have one of the purest heart in the whole wide world! She never want to hurt or harm anyone but she will if you try to Darien, her friends, or me then she will. At first, I didn't like her very much but I guess I don't mind her at all now. Even if she is a big crybaby meatball brain, she is my future mother. Serena's mom made lemon cookies for us I have a few and go in my room. Diana in there sleeping in my room on top of my diary! I have to be more careful with it or someone will take it and read it. Good thing I locked it. Diana wakes up and rub the side of my legs as she purrs. She says that Luna and Artemis with somewhere to talk. I tell her how I'm really feeling. She licks my tears away as we curl up in my bed and take a nap.  
  
*Part Two: Helios the lovesick guardian of dreams* (Helios point of view or HPOV)  
  
I been watching her from afar coming in and out of her dreams. I can't stand her sad face. My Small Lady, Princess Serenity or as her friends call her Rini. I watch and guard her dream carefully. Most of them are about me and another sad little girl like her, Hotaru. She dreams about her parents a lot too. She a trouble young woman indeed it's a good thing that she has the other pretty sailor soldier to lean on. I missed being in her dreams but I can't allow myself to get attached anymore. As I told her it is against the rules, to keep showing up in her dreams like that even in the form of Pegasus. Since there is, no danger afoot and I back in my truest form once more. My duty is to protect the dream of everyone with the golden crystal. Yet, I can't stopping think and talking about her. She saved the earth and me from the darkness of the evil dead moon. For that I am truly gratefully she is so strong yet so young. Her beauty is not to be taken lightly either at the tender age of twelve and be of such beauty. I often question what surprises me more about is it her pure heart, her pure dreams or her beauty that make me crazy? It's kind rare that people of her beauty often have beautiful dreams that are pure as well. She will make a very beautiful princess one-day and be the fine bride of some handsome prince one day. Which is why I must stop showing up in her dreams she can't come into my world and live her young life here nor can I live in hers. We shouldn't have never met to begin with. Hopefully she will grow up to forget me, though it causes a great pain in my heart to see her cry her heart out about me. I can't allow myself to get attached to her.  
  
The other dream fairies laugh at me, calling me a lovesick fool. Some of them like Tiger's eye, Hawk's eye and Fish's eye who Rini and Serena also saved from the Dead Moon Circus and are now co-leaders of all the dream fairies seem to understand my feelings the most. The offer to take my job once and a while together I believe they could but I can't allow myself to get attached to the pink haired angel, it wouldn't be fair to her. She will find some other handsome young man to love I'm sure of it. Pegasus my winded horse who stand guard with me these cold and lonely nights. I often tell him my problems and dreams. (A/n: in the manga, Pegasus and Helios are two different identities but Helios took the form of Pegasus cause like the amine his body was trap in the dead moon circus. Then afterward in the manga you see him or Pegasus are two different beings)  
  
I'm remind myself of King Endymion when he told be people can never lose the ability to dream even if they lose all of their dreams. So, do I have the right to dream a life with Rini? She so young and innocent and it wouldn't be fair to have her young heart attached to the thought that I can be with her. I know I can be selfish at times not caring about the dreams of others and only watching hers. Yet, I have stopped looking because they bring me much melancholy and regret. Why does she keeps dreaming of me? Why does she thinks we can go off and play together like friends? Why does she keeps thinking about the kisses I gave her? Though I sound like a hypocrite when I ask these questions. Knowing that I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about the first time our lips touched. Her sweet lips that taste like the sweetest of sugar full of innocent and yearning. Now the feeling of angst is in my heart and mind actually there is a battle between the two and I'm powerless to stop it.  
  
The night is almost near as the day is coming to an end. I wonder what Rini did today? It been three weeks since the death of the dead moon kingdom and the season of summer is upon us. I like summer people have the best dreams in the summer season there were all filled with lemonade, long peaceful days, and love ones. Though now I don't think, I can bear it. Everyone one thinking about there lovers and spouses, it hurts. I find myself thinking about her even more. Pegasus neighing startles me it's Rini dream about us again. She calls me her lost winged prince, but I am no Prince just a simply priest a guardian of dreams. She kissing me again or rather an image of me. Now she crying. Please don't cry my young maiden. Oh gods I getting attached. I am attached. I attached to this young pretty soldier of sweet dream. I have to see her just one more time just for tonight. I know I about to break the rules but I won't be able to think clearly if I don't do this. I hope I will be forgiven for this crime though it's premeditated. Yet, is it a crime to fall in love? Or is this just lust? Am I the lustful type? Tonight I have to find out. I have to leave duty my heart won't allow my mind to forget her. Therefore, I must see her in order to fully fulfill my needs and want then I go back to duty. We'll have break the rules and enter each other worlds. For I can't get her out of my mind and she can't get me out of hers. I call Tiger's eye and the other two. I tell them to take my post just for tonight though I will be returning quickly. I pray that no evil befalls my home as punishment for my selfish crime that I am committing. I do this just to see her. 


	2. Come with me,my fair small lady

Act two: Come With Me, My Fair Small Lady.  
  
*HPOV Continued. *  
  
I rode like a happy child on Pegasus through the gates to her world not the dream one but the real world. I really wanted to see if her and her world was going to fulfill my needs and wants I really wanted to see her again. I knew it would take a lot of my power to do all that I wanted to do but I didn't care. I wanted to see her. Finally I could see her house it was a good thing she had her own room now she been had one, but there was a time where she share one with older Princess Serenity I mean Serena. I just hoped she didn't have one of her schoolmates over tonight. Though if she did she wouldn't be sleep so soon. I looked though her window to she her in her nightgown with her heavenly pink hair spread across the bed sheets curled up with her cat Diana. It was the same nightgown that I first seen her with. I fought back the tears that were forming. Next to her was a book with a white winged horse that look like Pegasus on it. I think Pegasus saw it too as he let out a neigh I told him to be quiet as I saw her stirred. Was I going to float by her window all night watching her or was I really going to do this? My heart was telling me to just go for it but my mind was telling me to get back to work. That I was being a selfish fool risking the fate of everyone dreams for my own folly. Silently I tapped on her window till I found that they were unlocked. I opened it to hop inside near the foot of her bed. This cause her to wake up with a startled face. I didn't mean to wake her quite like this but whatever works I believe.  
  
*RPOV*  
  
I knew I felt someone watching me, but I wasn't sure. Actually, I didn't care cause I am so sleepy besides I was dreaming about Helios. I was dreaming so well that I actually could hear his horse Pegasus neigh in my ears. I thought it was Serena till I felt a sudden summer breeze fly through my room and then I felt someone jump on my bed. I open my eyes to almost become face to face with him. Helios! I almost scream his name but instead I hugged him. I didn't care if this was yet another dream or what. He hadn't showed up in my dream much anymore because he had told me it was against the rules to keep doing so. Was it really him? I kept thinking he felt so warm and soft. I saw Pegasus floating outside my window. He ask him if this was a dreaming he said I wasn't. This was a silly thing to ask actually because even if this was a dream you dreams never told you if were dreaming. He smiled at me with his eye and lips. He has sandy brown eyes that sparkle when he is happy. He hair is fluffy and white just like a horse. He was dress in his priest outfit, as I knew he would be. He ask me to come with him to Elysion and did I think it would be okay. Okay I nearly scream out loud. It would be more than okay it would be prefect. It was something I been dreaming for, for a long time. Now my wishes were about to come true. I only thought that if this was a dream that I didn't want to wake up. I told him to wait I needed to get something. I had to get Serena transformation pen. No way could go out in a nightgown and I couldn't transform into Mini Moon or could I? No, I wanted to look nice in this dream if this was a dream. I crept quietly though the house I had Diana in my shirt. I opened Serena's door and enter her room. She keeps all her scout stuff in her vanity drawer. I placed Diana with Luna and took the pen. When I was back up the hall, I used the pen to transform my nightgown into a pretty pink and white dress that was fit for a princess. I had one back home in my own time just like it. I crept back into my room avoiding the squeaky floorboards. Helios eyes were about to pop out I think. I giggle at his expression, no this wasn't a dream this was for real. Even if it wasn't, I was going to make it seem real.  
  
*HPOV*  
  
I couldn't believe it when she came back up. She had on a silky pink and white dress on. Much like her official royal gown but much prettier. Her hair was lose as well which was pretty too. I knew her hair was long but I didn't know just how long her pink silky hair went all the way down to her back. I called for Pegasus that had floated down to the other half of the house I hope no one seen him but they would probably think they were dreaming. We hopped on him her being in front I would still have control. Her lose hair flying loosely though the summer's night air. Amazing is all I could whisper to her. She was simply too breathtaking to be with and I was at a lost for words to describe her. We quickly enter my world. As Pegasus feet touch the grasslands, I helped her down. I ran a finger down one her strands of hair I never touched anything so soft in my life. Feelings I never felt ran through me too fast for me to tell what they were. I was simply in bliss and I could tell so was she. 


	3. One magical date

Act three: One magical date  
  
*RPOV*  
  
Finally, I was in Elysion again and this time it wasn't all dead and cold. Instead, it was beautiful and full of life and warmth. I am glad that I helped save Helios' home. We walked hand and hand. His hand feels almost like Darien but somehow better. Is that wrong of my to think that? Angst is what I was feeling but I didn't know why. Angst that was a funny word I learn form Amy. It meant anxiety and worry. Which is what I was feeling I felt like I was doing something wrong but didn't care. Was this wrong? Helios said that we couldn't see each other cause it was breaking the rules but here we were breaking them anyway. We sat near a pond that was filled with a about of flying fish and surrounded by fireflies. Helios said we couldn't go to the heart of his home cause then we inferred with all the dream fairies work and cause a bunch of trouble. He said that we were breaking some of the rules but that we were also following our hearts. He told me that not following one's heart was the worst rule to break. We talk about how I saved both of our worlds and what was it like for him being in that cold dark cage Nephrenia had him in. we never called her queen cause she wasn't any queen to us. We were glad she went away for good, but we both felt sorry for her. She chose vanity and being beautiful forever over having a pure heart and having pure dreams. We laid in the grass as a bunch of fireflies flew around us. Pegasus was grazing in the grass. I told him that I was a little confused because I had thought that him and Pegasus was one being.  
  
He smiled a wonderful smile and explained that him and Pegasus are like Diana and me. We watching falling stars which Helios told me those were people's childhood dreams that had actually came true so they were flying forward into adulthood. We were enjoying the show till Pegasus jumped into the pond splashing us with water. He was chasing a frog that had scared him. Helios shook he hair trying to dry his now wet hair. Pegasus he scolded and told him to get out of there before he steps on the fish and other sea creatures. He smiled and said he was sorry that Pegasus had gotten me wet. I didn't mind I told him. His hair had matted to his face and looked silky and his clothes struck to his body I tried not to notice all his abs. He pulled Pegasus from the pond who was still snorting at the frog. He shook his head at the silly horse and sighed. We held hands again as we walked through the forest. He told me this was the forest of the sweetest dreams. All kinds of animals started to come up to us. Helios said I could touch, cuddled and play with them all cause none of them could get me sick like in my world. There were really cute fawns, bear cubs, foxes, and my favorite bunnies. A few butterflies flew on my wet hair fluttering on me and one even crawled down to the tip of my nose.  
  
I tried not to giggle but I did and it flew anyway. Afterwards I sneezed Helios got a worried looked on his face and asked if I was feeling cold. I shook me head and told him it was just the pollen the butterfly left on my nose. He smiled again as I put the rabbits back down. We walked hand and hand some more as Helios showed me flowers I never seen before for beautiful ones, weird ones, and some funny ones. I laughed at the one that looked like a old man. He asked me I can pick only one and it was okay cause the flower would grow back really fast. I picked a pretty pink and white one that match my dress that was now only a little damp. It has a long name and it doesn't even exist in my world. Helios struck it in my hair and then he began to play with my hair gently. Then I started playing with his. I don't know how long with played in each hair but I wish it wouldn't stopped but Helios said that I could chose where ever I wanted to go next but it had to be in my world now. Dreamland! I always wanted to go there but Serena and the rest of the girls had been there already and didn't have fond memories of the place, cause they had to fight a monster there. He asked me what monster and what was this dreamland with this really cute confused look on his face. I explained to him it was a theme park and what that was. Helios called for Pegasus and we were off again. Pegasus fur felt a lot like Helios' hair. Below I saw some horses there were some winged ones like Pegasus. Helios must have saw me staring cause we landed where they were. He said we still had time to have a race. I asked him what did he mean but he only gave me a smile and told me to watch and see.  
  
He said Pegasus was one of the fastest horses in his world the closest one to him was Star Dreamer. Star Dreamer was white like Pegasus only he had a bunch of black spots on its wings that looked like stars. Star Dreamer had came up to Pegasus and rubbed against him. Helios said they were best friends and that Star Dreamer was a girl. He ask if I wanted to race with Pegasus against him and Star Dreamer. I said yes though I rather race him with Star Dreamer. He helped me onto Star Dreamer then he got on Pegasus we counted to three and yelled go. At first, each horse was just running on the ground then they picked up speed and started to fly. I never felt such a rush in my life. Star Dreamer was a dream horse. She was soft and fast and she was beating Pegasus. We raced all the way back to the through the forest where the two horses touched the river that ran through splashing our legs with water. It was first time I notice I had heels on I thought I was wearing slippers. Pegasus was catching up pretty good as we were coming to the pond that we were at but Star Dreamer had been holding back this hold time and let out a neigh as she started she fly at full speed making loops through the air. I was a little scared that I might fall off as I grabbed on her mane at for dear life. We were above the clouds too and the clouds were silky smooth too. Pegasus popped up into the clouds in a short while after Helios was still smiling I knew he knew I was enjoying this. I can't lie I was too, this was more than a dream now, this was a fantasy. Only in my heart, I knew it was neither this was all really happening as Star Dream feet touched the pond and walked up on the grass. Pegasus came up behind us. 'We beat the boys,' I whispered to Star Dreamer as she nuzzled my face.  
  
Helios laughed as he hopped off Pegasus. 'You girls beat us,' he said with a warm smile. He gave each horse some sugar cubes and Star Dreamer went back to where we found her. Helios placed me back on Pegasus and said that the next stop was Dreamland. I played with his hair the entire time too. As we went against the clouds and the summer breezes of my world.  
  
*HPOV* (Second part of the date.)  
  
This is going perfect; simply perfect, my heart is filled with bliss. Rini is the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't think I able be able to leave her alone now. I never seen some of the stuff I seen. I have to admit I let her win that race, but I just had too. She is still playing in my hair. I wish I could turn around and play with hers some more. He hair is just so soft and silky. No wonder butterflies landed on it. That was the best sight I ever seen, seeing her surrounded by a half dozen of butterflies in her wet grown. Yes, it made me have some very funny feelings real lustful ones at that, but I shall try to put them behind me. I never been to a whatever these theme parks are I just hope it not like a circus cause I fear them now. We landed a little outside of it as I told Pegasus that I will come him when I am ready to take Rini home. He flew up like a good horse far into the clouds though I could tell he was a little sad that he couldn't come with us. I try to make it up to him somehow and bring him something back. Rini took my hand and we walked behind some people when all of sudden Rini got this huge frown on her face. I ask her what was wrong and she said she forgot to bring any money and it takes money to get in. Some young couple hear her and said they pay for us to go in with them. We thanks them for their kindness as we walked in there with them. The couple gave us some spending money as well. I told them they must have beautiful dreams I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth but the couple laughed and said their dreams already came true cause this was their honeymoon. We congratulated them and thank they for their kindness once again. Rini then dragged me to a big circle that went round and round that had lights all around it.  
  
She told me that this was a Ferris wheel and it would be fun. I just hoped it didn't spin off the platform. She told me that it would not and it was completely safe. We got on it and the man controlling it push a bar over our bodies. Then the thing stated go around and round. The night air was making my hair blow everywhere. Rini said she liked this theme park cause once you pay up front you don't have to buy tickets for the rides that we could just keep riding the same rides over and over. We only would have to pay for food and gifts. She was really happy and so was I. When she said food though I noticed how hungry I was, she must be hungry too. I ask her if she was and she nodded but she said we had to wait to the ride finished. All of a sudden, the ride started going around backwards. This scared me till Rini said this was supposed to happen. So after it went around backwards two more times it stopped and we where left out. I got a good look at this theme park and could tell we probably couldn't go everywhere because it was getting late. Rini found a place to eat out that had a bunch of people dress as animals running around. Rini got us things called pizza and pudding, milkshakes and salad. I didn't know if I should eat it or not but they all smelled good. I watch as Rini ate hers first and began eating it. The food was quiet good once I got the hang of it. Rini said we have a couple of hours to walk around and ride some more rides. Since it was only 11:00pm and the park closed at 1 or 2 am. We finished eating as she took my hand again. We watched a parade that was just ending and then a person with a pale white face doing tricks and other thing. Rini said the person was called a mime.  
  
Rini took me across a small bridge that lead to the other side of the park. Everywhere we went we hear people make comments about us never bad or rude however only kind and sweet. They really like the fact that we were a young happy couple. I enjoyed their comments. We went on a few more rides; one of them people got in cars and started bumping into each other like crazy. I didn't like that ride though Rini did as she kept bumping into other couples. Then we with on a ride that went straight up that took us high in the air. Then it dropped us down really fast. Good thing Rini had warn me before that this was going to happen because I would have called Pegasus to save us. I didn't like that ride either though again Rini did. I thought I really was going to empty everything I just put in my stomach out. Finally, we with into a nice looking ride it was a boat shaped like a swan that could only hold two people in it. Rini for some reason wasn't sure she wanted to go on this ride as we watch one of the boats enter a cave. I ask her what was wrong? She said that this was a ride where couples go and kiss in at the end. I tried not to smile. Perfect I thought that was what I had wanted to do all night but if she didn't wanted, I could live with it. I told her if she didn't want to kiss, it was okay we could go on another ride. Rini gave me a smile and we with on the ride anyway. For some reason a lot of people laugh and went aw when they saw us get on this ride. They made comments that made us blush. I can't believe the flower Rini picked stayed in her hair all this time for I had forgotten all about it.  
  
The sawn boat started to move to the inside of the cave. Inside the cave, it was dark so dark that I could feel Rini tense up and get closer to me. Then it kind of went bright and it showed pictures of couples kissing and holding hands. We were holding hands again. Then it was animals kissing and holding hands. There were hearts and arrows all over the place. Rini keep saying how cute everything was till I blurted out that nothing as cute as she was. I felt my face turn red and burn as soon as I hear myself say that. I had been thinking it the whole time but I didn't think I would say it. I looked away from her for a while unsure of what to do now. I face her after I was sure my face was back to its normal color. I looked deeply in her eyes that was starting to water I told her not to cry and that I was sorry. She only smile and said that was the most lovable thing I have ever said as she gave my hand a squeeze then started playing in my hair again. Telling me I was her prince and that she would love me forever.  
  
Then a burning feeling came over me one that just wouldn't go away. I don't know if it was because everyone else was kissing or all the heart but I knew I had to kiss her right now. I lost my mind as our lips touched and stayed on it each for the longest time. I pulled her closer to me those lust thoughts came back into my mind but I fought them off. I wasn't going to touch her in those forbidden places. Yes, she was starting to grow in those feminine places but I wouldn't allow myself to touch. I back off so not to give in to temptation as we began to breath breathlessly. I held her close to my heart as I confessed my love to her. She only began crying telling me she loved me too so much. I kissed each of her tears away as a stroked her hair. I didn't care if this was breaking all the rules or not. I wasn't feel any feelings of angst anymore. I loved Rini and that was that. The ride finally came out the cave as the night air hit us and woke us up. We got out hand in hand. The same people were there making all kinds of comments now some of them were rude yet we ignore them all now.  
  
Rini took me to get some cotton candy I never had anything like it. I told her that I didn't know that you could eat cotton that it was just a dry plant. She laugh that lovable laugh again and told me it was just fried sugar with food coloring in it or dye. Then we had some ice cream that was equally delicious which we also share. We watched something I had thought were colored shooting stars that were exploding and bursting into pieces till she told me these were fireworks. I never seen anything so magical. Why didn't people dream about stuff like this more often I wonder aloud too her? She answered with a smile and said that most of their life were just to stressful. I nodded in approval. I ask her if she thought I was being selfish about all this from taking her home till right now. She kiss my forehead and reminded me of what I had said in the beginning that we were following our hearts not rules. She told me of her parents and how they feel in love a long time ago. I knew this story and yes, this was a lot like it. They had broken the rules and even though they all paid for it, they ended up together in the end because they had followed their hearts. So why couldn't we? Then a loud voice told us that we had to leave in thirty minutes and that most rides were ending now. I jumped at first cause I thought that we had been caught Rini clamed me down saying it was just a loud speaker and we still had thirty minutes left so we have hurry up and have the most fun in the shortest time.  
  
We walked around now with her on my back she was growing sleepy she kept yawning and yawning. Rini said she wanted a rabbit that a funny man was going to give away to anyone who could knock down all three milk bottles. I told them man I give it a try as I put Rini down. He said I only had four tries to knock all them of them down as he showed me how. I took the white ball and threw it near the bottle knocking down the top bottle as the other two wobbled. This time I threw harder and knocked the reminding two. Everyone cheered at me as the man bought down a giant rabbit and gave it too me. Hopefully I would be able to carry both this big fully whit stuffed rabbit and Rini I was. The loud speaker told us to hurry and finish. That when a little house or what Rini said was a shop caught my eyes. It had a lot of shining objects but it was one that I really wanted to get her. I told her to hold the rabbit as I sat her down on a bench. I went inside I ask the man I wanted the golden object. He called it a necklace he opened the case that it was in and took it out and placed it in a blue box. I gave him all the money I had not sure if that was enough or not. The man said it wasn't but he let me have it anyways. I thank him most kindly and told me he hoped I get a big kiss when I give this to my girl. I nodded as I felt my face turn red again. I hid the box in a pocket. I give it to her when we get to her house. I picked her and the over-sized rabbit up she was about to fall asleep when she noticed a strange looking box. She said it would take pictures of us. I ask her how and she said I would find out. We sat in the small booth as Rini pressed buttons and slid a coin inside a hole. She told me to smile but I think I was already smiling. A huge light flashed. Then it said next picture Rini put on another smile, as she got closer to me. I started bushing again. Then she kissed me as yet a third flash of light hit. Then she put on a silly face and I copy her before laughing and the flash hit us again. We laugh out of there as the loud speaker told us we really had to leave now. The machine rolled out our pictures. We started laughing again as each of them look so funny especially the last ones. We each got our own set as I took Rini on my back again and picked up carried the rabbit like a baby. I was afraid that someone would take it when we left it outside the booth but no one did. I guess it was too big for someone to take.  
  
Rini yawn in my ear again as we walked out the theme park. We with past all the cars and people off into the darkness. I called for Pegasus who came walking he had found a field somewhere. Rini whisper that she had a magical time with me tonight. I had to agree it was magical every time I was with her. She kissed the back of my neck as I place on Pegasus then the oversize rabbit. I apologize to Pegasus for forgetting to get him something and for the extra load. Rini fell asleep on the rabbit even though we were only minutes away from her house. 


	4. Good night my love The next day

Act four: Good night my love. The next day.  
  
*HPOV* (As the date comes to an end.)  
  
We made good timing I played with her long hair as I held on tightly to the rabbit and her. It was a good then the rabbit was there for it was blocking any thoughts of lust I had. I wanted to kiss her again but the rabbit was in the way. For a few seconds I almost wanted to toss the rabbit off but that wouldn't be a nice thing to do. Was this what love made you feel like? I was going though dozen of emotions all at once and it was driving me crazy. We reached her house somehow I got Pegasus to fit in that small room half way so I could slide her off him and onto her bed. The clock read 3'o clock so the park closed at two I guessed. Had it taken a whole hour just to get to her house? I had used a lot of power and Pegasus was tired too I believe. She placed the rabbit with her other stuffed animals and put her half of the pictures in her book with the white horse on it. She told me to close my eyes for four seconds. I did as she asked and then like magic, she was back in her nightgown.  
  
She told me she had borrowed Serena's transformation pen to make the dress. I laughed for I thought it was real. I placed her in her bed and tucked her in bed. As I was knelt, she pulled me into another kiss this one was longer than the other one. She pulled my hair gentle as she told me to come back soon. I told her that I would but I still wouldn't show up in her dreams that part I couldn't help but follow the rules. She smiled and said it was okay because she would always dream about me. This made my heart pound and fill it with delight again. I pulled out the small blue box and opened it. Rini sat up as she looked at it with tears filling her eyes again. I explained where and why I had got it as I placed it around her neck. For some reason I just knew how and where it went. I gentle pulled it around so it was facing the front and look into her eyes again. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world to me they were red like a glistening rose. We kissed again even longer than the last two as I wipe her tears away. I told her I must go for the night but we be back soon. Good night, My Small Lady I said with another light kiss. I said those words as if this was all a dream.  
  
*RPOV*  
  
He jumped onto Pegasus and flew off. I felt warm and happy. I was sleepy but I didn't want to go to sleep anymore. I looked at our pictures, the white rabbit, and my necklace. I started crying all over again. I had to put back Serena's transformation pen and bring Diana back in here. That is if I stopped crying I knew this had all been real, really real from the moment we held hands to our last kiss. I can't believe I'm in love and with Helios; it was a dream come true. From watching shooting stars, racing horses, to kissing. I finally have someone to love and loves me back, just like Serena and Darien. I have a boyfriend now who loves me dearly. I kept saying it like it was too good to be true. I couldn't believe it. I knew I should brush my teeth before I got even more cavities but I didn't want to wash our kisses away. Should I tell the girls? I kept asking myself. Mama and papa had tried to keep their love a secret for as long as possible because it was a forbidden love, just like Helios and I so I better not saying anything. Yet how would explain the rabbit, the necklace and the pictures if anyone ever with into my diary?  
  
Finally, I allowed myself to get out of bed even though I really didn't want too cause it was the first time Helios tuck me in and it felt special. I went down to Serena's room and place her pen back in her drawer and took Diana back in my shirt. I went quickly back into my room still not sure on what I should do with the giant rabbit and the necklace. I couldn't hide the rabbit and there was no way I was going to take this necklace off my neck. I wasn't sure if I was going to even wash my neck anymore. I curled up in bed again thinking about how Diana's fur could never feel like Helios hair. The thought about how was I going to put all this in my diary and how warm Helios' kisses were rocked me to sleep. I let out a yawn and close my eyes.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
*RPOV*  
  
Today is June 29, 199X  
  
Dear diary, Boy have I have a lot to tell you! I just had my first real date and it lasted all night long! Guess who I was with bet you can't guess who? Helios! I almost want to scream but I would wake the house up since it only six in the morning. I'm surprise that I woke up so early since I was out till three in the morning. I went back to Elysion (That's where Helios is form.) and it was one of the most magical places I ever been too. I put the flower Helios let me have inside one you your pages so I can keep it forever. I don't have enough words to describe all the things we did there, but we rode horses together and watched shooting stars and I got to pet a whole bunch of animals in the forest! Plus I was surrounded by butterflies and one landed on my nose! I know tomorrow is my birthday but I don't really think it's a big deal anymore. Darien is going to take us shopping today too but I already got everything I wanted. I don't think I want to go shopping actually. Helios got me a giant rabbit that's all white and a necklace that had horses and stars all around it and he got it at Dreamland!  
  
We went on just a few rides like the Ferris wheel to the love swans. I think I loved the love swans the best since that when he kissed me I hoped my breath didn't smell like pizza, but I guess he didn't mind since he kept kissing me. We kept playing in each other hair too. He's hair is soft and silky just like mines even though he is a guardian he has major body. Almost like Darien. I wonder if he was noticing me. Blush I think I saying to um devolve into a teenage girl like Serena. He gave me a piggyback ride and everything. Everyone keep saying we made a cute couple and I agreed. We eat pizza, pudding, milkshakes, and a salads for dinner then we went on death dropped. I can't believe we didn't throw up. Wow I sleepy again I better stop now I have too much to say and too much too do. -End-  
  
*HPOV*  
  
I awoke near Pegasus it is clear that I passed out as soon as I enter the gates of Elysion. All my thoughts are of Rini, now I really can't get her off my mind. I showed Pegasus the pictures he only snorted. I guess he is mad that I forgot about him and didn't bring him anything back. I can't believe I did, what I have done, and moreover plan to do it again and again. I'm in love I kept telling Pegasus who only neighed at me. We rode back up to my post where I left Tiger's eyes and the others. They were still going strong much to my surprise yes this could work out. I could keep seeing Rini forget all the trouble that this could lead too. All fair in love and war as they say. So, wasn't this fair? I still would do my duty just not all the time. That was enough wasn't it? The three them tease me about last night shamelessly I ignored them telling them very little. I dared not telling them that I had bought her here first.  
  
I knew she was still sleeping as I peeked in the dream pool. I spotted her dream in an instant. The others laugh at me calling me more lovesick than ever but they would be happy to take my place when the time came. I asked them what did they mean by that. They said when we get married. Marriage? Oh, my, I hadn't even thought about it but Rini was young and so was I for the most part. Though that open up many more questions that I rather they had kept left in the dark. Could I leave my duty and be with her forever or could she be with me? I laughed it off and told them to go to sleep and dream now that they have their own dream mirrors, they smiled they loved sleeping now that they did indeed have their own dream mirrors. They walked off taunting and teasing me. That when I took out our pictures again. When I was sure everyone was gone and Pegasus was asleep, again I kiss her picture. I miss you already I whisper too it.  
  
To spend the rest of my life with my young beautiful princess was my sweetest dream now. Yes, I would cross-worlds over and over again just to be with her. Just to hold her hand, keep her warm, and kiss her. Just so she can kiss me back, say things to make me laugh, and tell me she loves me. I will protect her from anything from her dreams to her heart. Even though I can't always be with her every second of the day I will be watching over her as much as possible because I love her and only her. She is the lady in my life and the lady I love, Small Lady Serenity.  
  
*RPOV* (Going Shopping.)  
  
Serena and Diana woke me up. How long have I been sleeping I wanted to know but didn't want to ask. She said that Darien would be here soon and I should get ready. She was dressed in a short pink dress and matching shoes. I slowly got out of bed getting my clothes ready. That when she asked about the rabbit. Think fast I thought to myself I told her that I gotten the rabbit a while ago from a friends and to mind her business and that she better not touch it. I knew it was mean but Serena was just so nosy sometimes. I hoped she hadn't seen the necklace. I went down to take a shower and dress. I made up a song about Helios and I. I put kissed faces on the mirror then quickly erase them. I stand in the mirror with my wet hair for a long time just staring at my reflection. I am changing into a gown up I said to myself. I touched my lips and smiled. I put on my favorite outfit the one that looks almost like my school uniform only way cuter. Darien honking his car and Serena yelling for me to come out already. Diana wanted to come too but Luna steps on her tail and tells her to stay.  
  
I get in Darien car he wearing his green shirt and blue jeans. I like this outfit out of all his outfits. He wearing his sunglasses too. I wonder how Helios would look in sunglasses. Then it hits me we will probably never get to go out in the daytime only at night. Darien asks me why am I so quiet. I tell him I'm just happy that tomorrow is my birthday he smiles and that I really growing up. I'm thinking how much I miss Helios smile and try to picture it. Serena and Darien are holding hands while Darien drives. I wish I could hold Helios hands. I fight back the tears. Why I can't I be with Helios all the time? Why can't I spend my birthday with everyone even Helios? I want to go to Elysion for my birthday and ride Star Dreamer again. Somehow, I think Helios allowed us to win. I start to pull on my hair twirling it around and around like when Helios and I were playing with each other hair. I wanted to play with his hair now. Everything reminds me of him. Now I feel sad but I'm happy that I have a boyfriend but then I mad cause this is a forbidden love. How could love be forbidden and why were there rules against us? Why was I having all these mood swings? Darien parks the car and we get out we are at the mall again. I don't think Serena told Darien we were just here yesterday. I almost felt like telling him but I too sad to care. I hold Darien's hand wishing I was holding Helios hands. Serena going crazy again looking at all the necklaces and diamonds. Why does Serena always causes such scenes? Everyone looking our way as Darien shakes his head saying he doesn't have the money for it right now.  
  
I know that's a lie. Darien always have money except when he has to pay taxes and rent. That only once a year that he has to pay taxes and one every other month that rent is due. Darien asks me if I want anything I tell him I still thinking. Yeah thinking about Helios. He touches my necklace and ask who got it for me. I just say I found it when I was walking. I knew the friend thing wouldn't work cause no of my classmates had this kind of money. Darien says that's nice and hugs me close to him as he lets out a sigh and says let's pry Serena off the mannequins before the security guards do. I jump on Darien back almost crying cause even this now reminds me of Helios. Serena whines about being a princess and how a princess should get diamonds and gold rings the day before their birthday. She starts crying and Darien threatens to take her home if she doesn't behave. She gives him puppy dog's eyes and he spots a hot dog place and ask her if she want one. Serena buys five and pigs out as if the world is going to come to an end. I have a small milkshake and some chilly fries. Darien tells Serena to slow down or she'll choke. He pats my hand and ask me if I miss being with my parents again. I nod because I am just beginning too miss them. I also miss Pluto too. I would go to her with problems like this cause I know that she wouldn't tell the whole world, but Pluto stopped time and was gone now.  
  
We walk around some more. Darien buys me some dolls, crayons, a paint set, a coloring book, and some bubble bath. He buys Serena some outfits, some shoes and a small gold ring. We leave while Darien carrying all of Serena bags. I carry my own bags as we walk out the sliding doors. Darien has a hard time at first putting everything in the trunk but gets it all in. Serena tells him he's the love of her life and a lot of other mushy things. I hope I don't end up like that with Helios. Darien blushes and starts the car. I get out the car when we arrive at the house and Darien gives me my bags. I want to take a bath with my new bubble bath without Serena. Serena smiles and tells me to go on ahead when I tell her this. I know there about to start kissing and stuff. It's the afternoon now I run my bathwater Diana ask if we bought anything back for her. I tell her no she gets sad but runs off cause Artemis is here now.  
  
I jump in the tub I hear Serena giggling. The giggle in which she been kissing Darien a lot well actually making out. I start crying. I want to make out with Helios now. I enjoy kissing him very much. I wonder when I will see him again but then I remember all I really have to is go to sleep and he'll be there. I soak away my trouble and think back to our date. I laugh and cry some more then I start singing again. I get out and dry off. I walk out with just a towel on since I forgot to bring myself some clothes. I go into my room and just lay down. I don't want to write in my diary. I don't want to do anything but be with Helios and then go home to the future. Could I tell mama and papa about this? No of course, not they would say I am too young for all this and lecture me about being a lady. There isn't anyone I could talk to about this. I cry some more then get dress in a new nightgown. I hug my rabbit and play with my necklace. I bring my rabbit with me and go to sleep.  
  
"You driven me crazy Helios but I love you all the more for it," I whisper to the rabbit imaging it to be Helios kissing it. I feel like a woman now more than ever. I am in love in a forbidden love at that and I love myself for it. I close my eyes and rest. Thinking only of the one, I love my boyfriend Helios.  
  
*~*~*~*Author's note: Sniff and that a wrap. I don't how many times I almost cried when I went over this. I'm glad I didn't delete it after all. Summer school isn't as easy as I thought it would be since I taking class at a JR College. I needed the floppy for some new assignments. Now I not going to use it cause I have a lot of stories about sailor moon on this floppy of mines. Some of them are just plain stupid though. Sadly, I don't have a sequel to this but now I think I will make one. *~*~*~*~* 


End file.
